The Chauffeur
by DolfynRider
Summary: Eliot's taking the women on a roadtrip to meet up with Nate and Hardison. Will they arrive in time?


**The Chauffeur**

**© 2009 – DolfynRider**

**TITLE: **The Chauffeur

**FANDOM: **Leverage

**RATING: **M

**PAIRING: **Sophie/Parker

**SUMMARY: **A road trip, a dark night, and someone's secret revealed.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, don't own Leverage, never have, never will.

"It's 3 hours away!" Parker whined.

"So? It's not like it's _that_ long of a drive, Parker," Sophie tried to reason with her.

"Why can't we just fly?" Parker asked.

"Parker, what the hell is your problem with driving it?" Eliot shot back at her.

"I just...I can't...there's no way...." Parker faltered. She didn't want the team to know her secret, but it looked like she was going to have to tell them and endure their teasing her. In the end, she finally shut up, "Never mind, forget it, let's go."

They were driving to New York to meet up with Hardison and Nate, who'd arrived in town the day before to case things out. As they grabbed their luggage, Sophie's phone rang and she dropped three of her bags trying to reach it. Eliot and Parker only got half the conversation.

"Yes, we're getting in the car now..." Sophie told him.

"No, I didn't...okay, I did, but, we have to be prepared for..."

"Yes..."

"Oh? I didn't..."

"Okay, we'll see you in about four hours, then."

The others looked at her curiously as she hung up. Turning to the other two, she informed them, "Hardison told Nate there's a bad accident on I-80, so we have three choices. Leave now and get stuck in traffic, leave in an hour and have a clear shot, or take an alternate route and take six hours." They to leave then, the accident was just on the New York border so by the time they got to that leg of the journey, they were hoping it would be cleared up. Parker was the only one who wanted to wait, but she was out-voted by Sophie and Eliot.

They asked what the rest of the conversation was about, but Sophie brushed them off, not telling them. In the end, Eliot had to help Sophie and Parker as they'd both packed way more than needed. Sophie had that clothes and shoes fetish and Parker had packed almost every rig she owned, not knowing what they may need.

As they got down to the car, Eliot opened the door and was about to climb in, but Parker made a move for the front seat.

"Parker!" Eliot exclaimed.

"What? I can't be in the back," Parker told him.

"There really _is_ something wrong with you if you think I'm going to make Sophie sit in the back," Eliot informed her.

"No, it's okay, Eliot, I don't mind," Sophie tried to smooth things over.

"You're a princess, isn't it illegal for a princess to sit in the back?" Eliot asked.

Sophie was confused, "What? Eliot, I've only played a princess three times..."

"Not what I meant, darlin'," Eliot told her.

Sophie still looked confused, "Then what the hell _do_ you mean?"

"You're just...too...you," Eliot faltered. "You're Sophie."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sophie rounded on him.

"I mean, well, Parker's more of a tomboy, you're girly and it's just...women shouldn't be put in the back seat, not that Parker isn't a woman, but..." He tried, desperately trying to dig himself out of the hole he created.

"Okay, Jeeves, drive!" Parker giggled as her and Sophie both climbed into the back seat.

"So, why can't you be in the back unless someone's with you?" Sophie whispered to her.

"I get car sick," Parker admitted.

Sophie laughed, "You fling yourself off skyscrapers but you..." she stopped, realizing how loud she'd gotten with the truth admitted. That was what Nate was telling her about, but he wanted to keep it a secret until Parker was ready to admit it herself.

Sophie glanced up front and met Eliot's eyes in the rear view mirror. Eliot's eyes questioned hers, but she just shook her head. The motion didn't go unnoticed by Parker, though. "Look, I get car sick in the back, okay," she said, ready for Eliot to tease her.

"But, Parker, you're in the back now," Eliot told her, like she didn't know.

"Yeah, but so is Sophie," Parker said, rolling her eyes.

"So how does that..." Eliot tried to ask.

"If someone's back here with me, I can focus on them and not everything that's going whizzappering by," Parker told him.

"Whizzappering??" Eliot asked, actually turning around in his seat.

"Eyes on the road, damn it!" Sophie screeched at him.

Eliot turned back around to the front.

"Next rest stop, I get in front," Parker told him.

"What? Why? And I repeat, Sophie is NOT sitting in the back alone!" Eliot practically yelled at her.

"It's too...cozy...back here," Parker stated simply.

"Cozy?" Sophie asked her.

"Tiny car, very little room, you're practically on my lap, and I can't think straight," Parker said.

"Oh!" Sophie exclaimed, shocked, and tried to move away from Parker a bit.

Eliot looked at them in the mirror again, "Ladies, if you're going to start something, please wait until we get some fast food first," he said, turning the car towards the exit looming ahead of them.

As they pulled in, he asked if they wanted anything. Sophie wrinkled her nose and Parker shook her head.

"Why are you going in?" Sophie asked.

"Too many cars in the drive through," Eliot said, as he turned towards the doors and walked in.

Parker and Sophie looked at him quizzically. There were only two cars in the drive through, and by the time the doors closed on Eliot's back, the lead car was already pulling away.

"What did he mean by 'start something'?" Sophie asked.

Parker actually blushed, "Nothing."

"Wait, you mean...he thinks...that we're gonna..._do_ something?" Sophie only managed to get it out in bursts.

"It's Eliot," Parker said, more of a question than anything else.

"Parker, do you really get car sick?" Sophie asked her.

"Well, I used to. I don't anymore," Parker smiled.

"So, the reason I'm sitting back here with you is because...?" Sophie faltered, not really sure she wanted an answer.

"Well, you know Eliot wouldn't say anything, he'd be enjoying the view too much...and hoping for it to happen again if he can keep his mouth shut," Parker said, like it wasn't obvious.

"Parker, there is absolutely no way...you know I like Nate..." Sophie tried.

"Sophie, other than the three of us, who's going to know? And it is an awfully long ride, what else can we do to pass the time? You seriously want to get into a game of 'I Spy'??" Parker was enjoying the look on Sophie's face. Surprise, shock, embarrassment, and curiosity all rolled into one unique expression. It was kind of sexy.

Eliot rescued Sophie from anything further with his sudden arrival back at the car. He had the smallest bag possible in one hand and a soda in the other. He set the soda in the car's cup holder, then reached into the bag and grabbed out a six inch thick stack of napkins, then pulled out a cheeseburger and fries. "I'll be right back ladies," he said, putting the napkins back in the bag and getting out of the car again.

The women watched as he dumped the burger and fries in the garbage can a few feet away from the car, then walked back, climbed in, closed his door, and buckled up. "So, ready to continue the journey?" He asked as he started the car.

Half an hour later, it was pitch black and it seemed they were the only car on the road.

"I love traveling at night," Parker sighed, finally glancing out the window now.

"Parker!" Eliot scolded, "No looking out the window! I don't wanna have to clean this thing before we hit New York!"

"It's dark, Eliot, I can't see anything," Parker said, playing on her non-existent car sickness now, "Though, I could go for a little rest, I need to stretch my legs."

They soon found a rest area and Eliot pulled off. They found the place all but deserted. Theirs was the only car around. Either people didn't like traveling at night, they'd heard about the accident and found alternate routes, or they were just lucky. Parker wasn't sure which.

Eliot headed for the bathroom, with Parker's voice echoing in his ears, "That's what you get for buying a large pop when we've got another two and a half hours' drive ahead of us!"

Parker got out and walked around for a few, Sophie joined her. The walked in silence, though. Sophie not really knowing what to say to Parker after their chat while Eliot was in the restaurant, Parker just plain not talking.

A few minutes later, Eliot was back at the car waiting on the two women, "Took ya long enough," he smiled, not really meaning anything by it.

"Oh, sorry, Eliot. I wanted you to be there for our first kiss, but you took too long," Parker shot at him, giggling.

"What?" Sophie and Eliot asked, Sophie's voice a slightly higher octave than Eliot's.

"Sorry, Sophie," Parker told her, "I just wanted to see his reaction...that was priceless."

They all climbed back into the car, once again with Sophie and Parker in the back, though Sophie wasn't sure why she was humoring the woman anymore.

As they pulled out, Sophie looked down quickly. Hoping it wasn't what she was thinking, but it was. Parker's hand had come to rest on her exposed thigh. "_Why did I wear a skirt for the road trip_?" she asked herself silently, though out loud, "Parker, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Sophie," she said, but instead of removing her hand, she moved it up a couple inches, raking her nails along Sophie's thigh as she did. Sophie shuddered involuntarily at the touch. She had to admit it felt good.

Eliot glanced back, trying to see what was going on without being obvious. He caught the slight sigh Sophie let out and knew Parker was doing...something...to the brunette, something good, and he didn't want to miss the action.

"Turn off the radio, Eliot, please," Parker told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, there's something you need to hear," Parker told him.

The second he flipped the radio dial off, Parker's mouth was on Sophie's neck. Sophie didn't have time to think as a low moan escaped her lips. Parker was on the move, pushing her back as far as she could. Though there wasn't really room to lay down, Parker settled with what she had to work with.

Sophie was pushed against the door, her upper back and neck resting on the door, her head against the window. Parker looked behind them, not seeing another vehicle in sight, she pushed Sophie's loose skirt up a bit, then put one of the grifter's legs up on the back of the seat, shoving the other to the floor, and climbed on top of her.

"Parker, you know I'm straight, you know I've never..." she started, only to be cut off by Parker's lips on hers for a brief moment.

"Who's going to know?" Parker repeated her earlier question. "Eliot, you're not going to tell Nate, are you?" Eliot caught her eye in the mirror and shook his head no. Parker turned back to Sophie in the darkness, "See? He's not going to tell. I'm not going to tell. Are you?" She asked, breath catching.

"I'm not going to tell...because there's going to be nothing _to_ tell, Parker," Sophie said, trying to push herself back into a proper sitting position, but Parker being on top of her made it difficult.

"Oh, I think there's going to be a _lot _to tell, don't you, Eliot?" Parker asked.

Eliot didn't respond. His breathing was already past rapid just at the thought of what the two were already doing in his back seat. He didn't trust himself to speak, to say something wrong, and make sure Sophie didn't go through with this if she over-thought the situation.

The lack of response only encouraged Parker, though. "Don't worry, Sophie. I ask for nothing in return, other than a kiss or two," she said, as her head dipped to Sophie's neck again. She tried to resist, tried to push Parker off of her, but the feelings stirring in her made her stop. Parker was rather talented and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was beginning to get into this.

Eliot pulled off the road quickly, heading for the next rest stop. "Ladies, if you can control yourselves for a few more minutes, I know the perfect spot so you can continue you're....whatever you're doing."

Parker's mouth never left Sophie's neck until Eliot stopped the car. He got out and went to the trunk, pulling out a blanket, he shook it out and laid it down in a patch of grass. Once again, thankfully, they were the only ones at the rest area.

Parker climbed out, pulling Sophie with her, and headed for the blanket, "Much more comfortable," she smiled, pushing Sophie down and practically falling on top of her.

Their mouths met once again, this time Sophie opening up to allow Parker in. Their tongues danced as Parker's hands roamed over her clothed body. Sophie emitting short gasps and sighs as Parker worked.

Parker tried to look around for Eliot. Not seeing him, she made her move. She unbuttoned Sophie's shirt slowly, then took it off of her. She moved to Sophie's bra, but it was already gone, "Parker, we don't have long, the accident has been cleaned up," Sophie informed her.

Parker practically tore Sophie's skirt and panties off. Her tongue lashing out now and then on various parts of Sophie's exposed skin. Sophie couldn't think, she knew Eliot was around, she knew she didn't want him watching, but then, as Parker's tongue hit her clit, she found she didn't care anymore.

Knowing they were mostly alone, Sophie had no control over her vocal chords. The gasps and sighs quickly gave way to panting and moaning as Parker slipped three fingers into her, the blond's tongue still torturing her clit.

Parker worked in and out of her rapidly, wanting to please her, knowing they didn't have time for the slow, seductiveness she wanted for their first time. Parker was sure this wouldn't be the last. She knew what she could do to people, she knew how much they liked what she did to them.

Sophie was so wet, it was taking all of Parker's concentration to keep her fingers inside the brunette without slipping out of her. She added another finger momentarily, then removed it, switching from having her mouth on Sophie's clit to her own fingers. She needed to taste Sophie. As she put her finger to her lips, she moaned. Sucking on her finger for a moment before letting it slide back into Sophie.

Sophie was squirming underneath her, trying to force herself onto Parker's fingers, onto Parker's tongue, and she reached up to toy with her own nipples as Parker's tongue and fingers continued their motions. She pinched a nipple between each thumb and forefinger, moaning even louder now and Parker glanced up for a moment to watch her, not removing her hand, but Sophie growled at her, removing one of her own hands to push Parker's head back to where it had been.

"Parker...." she whispered out breathlessly, "Don't stop...please, just don't stop...so close..."

Parker increased her speed even more, tongue whirling wildly, sucking the little pink bud into her mouth now and then, running her tongue down to join her fingers, then back up again to circle Sophie's clit again.

Sophie stilled for a moment, then screamed Parker's name into the woods behind them as her walls held Parker's fingers in place. It was one of the best orgasms she'd ever had and wanted to relish in the moment, but too soon, she heard Eliot's voice.

"Ladies, we gotta go! Nate just called because he couldn't reach you, Soph, he wondered what was going on." Eliot informed them.

Sophie looked startled in the near darkness, "Wh...what did you tell him?"

"That we were at a rest stop and that you and Parker were otherwise occupied," Eliot told her, laughing, he added, "Oddly, he didn't ask what the two of you were doing."

"You really wouldn't have..." Sophie started.

"No! I was ready with a 'large soda, small bladder' excuse, but since he didn't ask..." Eliot told them, trailing off. He smirked at them as he watched Sophie getting dressed. Unfortunately for him, she'd already had her bra and panties back on by the time he came over towards them.

Sophie stood quickly once she was done throwing her clothes on and he grabbed the blanket, stuffing it into the trunk as Sophie and Parker both climbed into the back seat again.

"Do you guys really have to..." he started.

"Yes!" They said in unison, Parker's arm wrapped around Sophie's shoulders, Sophie's lips suddenly on Parker's neck now.

Eliot glanced back, "Sophie! We ain't got time to make another stop!" he all but yelled at her.

"I know, but...I can't help it...that was...hey! Where'd all the napkins go?" Sophie asked, noticing the bag was gone.

"Where do you think?" Eliot asked her, glancing back to look at the two of them.

"Eliot!" They screeched.

"You're almost as kinky as Nate!" Sophie commented, smiling at the memories of her and Nate's last night together.

"So, what was under his bed?" Parker asked, a glint in her eye told Sophie exactly what she was thinking.

"Hmm...maybe I'll show you when we get back, if we can get Nate out of the way for a few," Sophie smiled back at her, then winked.

"If I can watch again, I know a way to get him out of the apartment," Eliot told them.

They looked at each other, "Okay," Parker said. Sophie added "I'll even pay for the pack of napkins you'll need," giggling.

THE END


End file.
